You Are Strong, Yuu-chan
by CosmicPenguinn
Summary: Yuuichiro has his first anxiety attack in months and Mikaela helps him through it. [Anxious!Yuu] [Mikayuu]


Summary: Yuuichiro has his first anxiety attack in months and Mikaela helps him through it. [Anxious!Yuu]

Note: If you are someone who is triggered by anxiety attacks, please do not read this. Your health is so much more important.

xXxXx

Yuuichiro was home alone when he felt an anxiety attack coming on, making the first time he's had one in months. Mikaela had a morning shift so he would be home soon, but it was not enough to calm the wheezing boy.

It had all started just from coming across an article online about another teen falling to the hands of suicide. He had read a few comments that seemed to stand out, and each one pretty much had the same message. The words "pathetic" and "weak" and even "attention seeker" were used and that's when he felt his chest begin to tighten.

Now he sat on the forest green carpet on his knees, his hands balled up into fists and clinging onto his shirt over his heart. His breaths came out in short, quick pants, sweat clung to his skin, and his emerald eyes were filled with unshed tears. He could feel his heart pounding loud and dangerously fast in his ears which only made the knot in his stomach tighten.

"Why now?" Yuuichiro wondered, "It's been so long since my last anxiety attack, why did it have to happen now? I thought I was making progress..."

The raven haired boy tried calming himself down with slow, relaxing breaths, but he always found his breathing picking up the pace. He thought about spending time with his boyfriend and how much fun they would have, but that only made him long for his comfort and support through this attack. There was nothing else he could do to calm his racing heart.

"M-M...Mika..." Yuuichiro rasped, feeling tears roll down his cheeks, "P-Please come h-home..."

xXxXx

A half hour later, Mikaela was parking his car in the parking lot. He quickly made his way inside his shared apartment so he could see his beloved boyfriend. The blond had been longing to see the boy all day, seeing how today was one of the days he was supposed to have off. However, as soon as he walked into their shared bedroom, he felt his heart ache when he saw the raven haired boy as a panting mess on the floor, gasping for air as tears streamed down his flushed cheeks.

"YUU!"

In seconds, Mikaela was on his knees and in front of his beloved, carefully placing his hands on his shoulders, "Anxiety?"

Yuuichiro nodded, any words he tried to speak got caught in his throat.

"Yuu, I need you to take a deep breath as I count to ten, okay?"

Yuuichiro nodded once more.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Now I need you to slowly exhale as I count down from ten. Ready?"

Another nod.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

The two repeated these steps as necessary until Yuuichiro had gotten his breathing back on track. Now, the raven haired boy sat in the blond's lap with his eyes closed, a hand still placed over his stomach. His racing heart had slowed down some as well, but he still felt his stomach twist in knots. Seeing the boy in distress, Mikaela wrapped his arms around him and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"How are you feeling now, Yuu-chan?" Mikaela asked.

"Better," Yuuichiro murmured softly.

Mikaela ran his fingers through obsidian locks, knowing Yuuichiro enjoyed having his boyfriend play with his hair.

"I don't like this, Mika," Yuuichiro's voice was filled with sadness, "I thought I was making progress..."

"You are making progress, Yuu-chan," Mikaela gave the sad boy a long, reassuring squeeze, "What happened today doesn't mean all of your efforts have gone to waste. You are strong, Yuu-chan, and I love you. I know you'll get through this, and I'll be right here with you to help you."

Yuuichiro allowed himself a small smile as he felt Mikaela plant a kiss into his hair, "Thank you, Mika. I love you."

"Shh," Mikaela whispered soothingly, "Get some rest, Yuu-chan."

Mikaela finally felt Yuuichiro relax into his hold. It didn't take much longer afterwards for the boy to fall asleep in his arms. Mikaela was grateful that he was at least still able to sleep. The blond was curious about what had caused him to have another anxiety attack, if there was a reason behind it, but quickly dismissed it. He did not want Yuuichiro to relive the situation just to ease his curiosity.

All that mattered to him was that Yuuichiro was safe in his arms, breathing softly as he slept peacefully.


End file.
